<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杀手先生与小话唠 by Anklebone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959316">杀手先生与小话唠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone'>Anklebone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X玖少年团</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉成兄弟 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杀手先生与小话唠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>城南都知道杀手先生从良了<br/>杀手先生本人是不太清楚<br/>但他最近被楼下小胖踩鞋的频率变高了，连六楼阿嬷都会找他修灯泡了<br/>小话唠在旁边嘟囔，说这是与普通人进行接触的第一步<br/>杀手先生反手就把面包塞进小话唠嘴里</p><p> </p><p>杀手先生是在便利店“捡”到小话唠的<br/>场面不太妙，杀手先生一边扫码付款，一边按住了小话唠伸进自己衣袋的手<br/>小话唠说他是刚出师，不巧第一次作案就遇见了杀手先生<br/>杀手先生没信，但还是带了小话唠回家<br/>他想，能选到自己的人，还是蛮有眼光的</p><p> </p><p>小话唠做饭好吃，打扫勤快，长得也是赏心悦目<br/>杀手先生很满意<br/>除了小话唠的话确实多了一点<br/>自打拎了人回家，杀手先生每天就在被小话唠苦心教诲中度过</p><p> </p><p>-要多笑一笑，你看笑起来多好看<br/>-我杀人前笑才奇怪吧<br/>-那你要也多了解一下群众生活吧，就你现在，走出去谁看都是要拔枪杀人<br/>-就是要人知道我去杀人啊，那多爽</p><p> </p><p>小话唠被杀手先生气笑了，冷战好几天<br/>杀手先生以为他要放弃了<br/>天知道小话唠从哪里淘换来一个Kindle（小话唠非常严肃的谴责了杀手先生关于“偷”的说法）<br/>这次小话唠换个说法</p><p> </p><p>-你看，你长这么好看，杀人也不能随随便便搞吧？多读一点书，才能完美作案。</p><p> </p><p>杀手先生这次没说话，他被小话唠的脑回路震惊到了。</p><p> </p><p>给就收着吧<br/>这还是杀手先生二十多年以来第一次收到礼物<br/>更何况压泡面桶是真好用啊</p><p> </p><p>杀手先生从此就再没把这玩意儿离过手<br/>去煎饼果子摊等煎饼的三分钟，杀手先生比照着营养学书籍给摊主分析煎饼果子成分<br/>健身房锻炼间隙，杀手先生给旁边哥们看人体构造图<br/>这下都知道杀手先生一心向学<br/>都学疯了<br/>老年活动室组长试图邀请杀手先生一起去老年大学<br/>被拒绝了依然觉得可惜</p><p> </p><p>小话唠挺满意<br/>他觉得杀手先生平易近人有利于与邻居相处<br/>你看，菜场豆腐西施现在都会多饶给小话唠两块豆腐</p><p> </p><p>虽说那个眼神怎么像在可怜人呢</p><p> </p><p>既然不离手了，那去解决人的时候杀手先生自然也是带着的<br/>动手前看两篇名侦探柯南，走的时候再念几句往生咒<br/>杀手先生觉得自己晚上都睡得更香了<br/>小话唠抗议，明明是他当了大型抱枕的功劳<br/>杀手先生没反驳<br/>毕竟枕头下的枪，睡醒了就到地上了</p><p> </p><p>这次运气不大好<br/>杀手先生没能成功跑掉，还受了不轻的伤<br/>对方一群人举起枪的时候<br/>杀手先生想的是，小话唠新推荐的书还没看呢<br/>唉也不知道小话唠会不会难过，我……诶诶诶</p><p> </p><p>杀手先生半天都没听到枪声，反而被踢了两脚<br/>眼睛闭久了再睁开，只看见模模糊糊一个身影</p><p> </p><p>-你是黑无常吗<br/>-去你妈的</p><p> </p><p>小话唠不只是个小话唠<br/>他在杀手排名榜的位置上比杀手先生还靠前一点点<br/>遇见杀手先生的时候，小话唠才死里逃生<br/>转头一看，就瞅见了同行，还是个长得过得去的同行<br/>小话唠起了戏弄的心思<br/>最后跟人回了家<br/>小话唠说大概是被枪声震傻了</p><p> </p><p>至于为什么拿个钱包都会被发现<br/>小话唠拍拍桌。杀手也有专攻的嘛</p><p> </p><p>那你看书学啊<br/>杀手先生喝着汤，把话咽了回去</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>